


The Case of Albus Potter

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, gombal akut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy saling melempar kutukan di koridor, dengan alasan—menurut Albus—karena Scorpius sudah mencuri sesuatu darinya. "Dan pencurian apakah yang ia lakukan, Mr. Potter?" Tanya McGonagall. "Dia mencuri hati saya!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Albus Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally posted in ffn.net

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling, saya hanya pinjam buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

 

 

Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy saling melempar kutukan di koridor, yang menyebabkan lantai terbanjiri air, beberapa tiang ambrol, dua orang siswa tak bersalah terikat di langit-langit, lima orang murid kehilangan hidungnya, serta tak terhitung lagi berapa orang yang kena kutukan nyasar—yang untungnya tak berbahaya.

Para guru segera saja berdatangan untuk mengamankan mereka berdua, dan mengembalikan situasi koridor serta para murid seperti semula. Dalam waktu singkat, kedua pemuda penyebab kerusuhan itu sudah berdiri di dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Minerva McGonagall dengan wajah berkerut-kerut, rambut tersanggul tinggi dan gerakan anggun namun selincah kucing, turun dari kursinya. Wanita itu berdiri di hadapan dua orang murid tahun keenam itu, yang anehnya tidak tergores sama sekali—hanya berpenampilan _agak_ berantakan—padahal kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan benar-benar membuat trauma.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Suara serak McGonagall bergaung di ruangan luas Kepala Sekolah.

"Ini semua adalah salah si idiot ini, Profesor." Kata Scorpius sengit sembari menunjuk Albus. "Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan saya!"

"Tapi semuanya berawal _darimu_!" Tukas Albus tak kalah sengit. Pemuda berambut gelap itu kemudian berpaling menatap McGonagall. "Seharusnya saya sudah melaporkannya ke Scotland Yard—eh, Departemen Auror karena pencurian yang sudah dia lakukan, Profesor!"

McGonagall mengangkat alis.

"Dan pencurian apakah yang ia lakukan, Mr. Potter?" Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu bertanya dengan sabar.

"Dia mencuri _hati_ saya!" Seru Albus. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Maaf?" McGonagall menatap tak mengerti.

"Nah, kan. Sudah saya bilang kalau ini bukan salah saya. Si idiot tak berotak ini tiba-tiba saja menyerang saya _hanya_ gara-gara saya mencuri hatinya! Padahal kan bukan salah saya kalau saya mempesona." Ujar Scorpius, bersidekap sambil mengangkat dagunya sedikit dengan ekspresi _I'm-amazing-and-I-know-it_ —tak lupa dengan gaya arogan khas Malfoy-nya.

"Tentu saja ini salahmu! Keimutan dan kemanisanmu itu ilegal tahu, dan harusnya kau sudah ditangkap gara-gara itu!" Seru Albus lagi. Scorpius berusaha keras melotot meski rona pink menjalari pipinya.

Albus segera kembali menatap McGonagall dan berkata, "keadilan harus ditegakkan, Profesor! Dia tidak hanya mencuri hati saya, tapi juga mengganggu saya! Bayangkan saja, setiap saat kerjaannya hanya berlari-lari di pikiran saya. Dua puluh empat jam selama satu minggu, Prof! Dua hari lalu saya menabrak tiang gawang saat latihan quidditch gara-gara memikirkan dia! Bola kaca saya saat pelajaran Ramalan isinya cuma dia, dan kalau saya menulis yang tertulis adalah namanya! Saya kan jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas karena pikiran saya _penuh dengan dia_."

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu agar keadilan bisa ditegakkan, Mr. Potter?" Tanya McGonagall seraya menahan senyum geli. Matanya menatap lurus pada Albus.

"Tentu saja dia harus bertanggung jawab, Ma'am, dengan menjadi pacar saya!" Albus menyeringai puas, seolah-olah ia baru saja memecahkan kasus pembunuhan rumit yang tak terpecahkan selama berabad-abad.

"Tidak sudi." Sahut Scorpius dingin. "Bukan salahku kalau sampai hatimu tercuri, Potter."

"Masih juga bilang begitu? Dengar, ya, mataku sudah lelah karena selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu! Tanganku gatal karena ingin menyentuhmu, dan jantungku berdentam-dentam tak karuan tiap kali melihatmu! Kau bisa kuadukan ke pihak berwajib karena sudah mengganggu ketentraman pribadi, tahu!"

Dengan berang Scorpius berbalik menghadap Albus.

"Kalau kau lelah memperhatikanku congkel saja matamu itu. Kalau tanganmu gatal ingin menyentuhku, potong saja. Kalau jantungmu berdentam-dentam karena melihatku, minum obat penenang! Lagipula belum pernah ada orang yang dituntut gara-gara membuat jatuh cinta."

"Sadis! Psikopat!" Seru Albus.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti masokis karena jatuh cinta pada pasikopat sadis ini." Balas Scorpius, diiringi seringai kemenangan. McGonagall menghela napas. Bisa-bisanya koridor sekolah hancur dan korban berjatuhan hanya gara-gara hormon remaja.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua. Kalian kuhukum membersihkan toilet _seluruh_ kastil selama satu bulan, tidak boleh menggunakan sihir. Tidak ada tongkat atau mantra, dan kalau sampai kudengar kalian saling mengutuk lagi, akan kutulis surat pada orangtua kalian. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, Ma'am, ini bukan salah saya! Potter yang…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Mr. Malfoy. Ayo, kalian berdua! Lekas mulai pekerjaan kalian!" Seru McGonagall, mengusir keduanya keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Scorpius melayangkan tatapan lihat-saja-nanti-bakal-kubunuh-kau pada Albus, yang dibalas dengan cengiran pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu bersama tatapan ayo-kita-mendekatkan-diri-dengan-bersenang-senang-di-toilet.

McGonagall hanya menghela napas pasrah, berharap pada akhirnya mereka berdua pacaran saja agar masalah seperti ini tak terjadi lagi.

 


End file.
